Meiling's hero
by theawesomeOctopuswith4arms
Summary: Meiling cant get over li until she meets toya not does she love him? will she ever have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok don't yell at me cause this is my first fan fic. So anyway this is Meiling's POV and right now we're just getting to get used to our main character and what's going on but don't wory things will get more interesting in the next chapter. Meiling is moving back with Sakura and them! Yay for her! **_

Meiling was on a plane that was heading to Japan. She was going to transfer to Syaoran's and Sakura's middle school. Meiling's parents wanted to be closer to their extended family. All their stuff was on a boat heading to the same place right now. She looked out the window pitched black it was like the plane ride would never end. Same with her love for Syaoran but he was Sakura's now. She couldn't seem the get over him she was happy for Sakura in fact she was her best friend but he was the only guy she ever like. He was so loyal and protective everything he did made her smile. There was nothing wrong with the other guys she knew but they just weren't Syaoran they weren't even close. She imagined the two holding hands and Syaoran smiling at Sakura like he never smiled before. It was obvious he was never happy until he met Sakura. She made him laugh the hardest and usually when she wasn't around he rarely smiled. Her heart was beating just at the thought. It hurt that she could never make anyone she loved as happy Sakura could.

"Meiling?" asking her Mother sitting right next to her She faced her mom. "Is everything ok? She asked

"Yeah of course why do you ask?"

"Oh you just started too looked worried." She said "Aren't you happy to see your cousin he used to be all you would talk about" Her mother chuckled Meiling pulled of a fake laugh and forced a smile

"YAH, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER LIKE WE USED TO I guess I'm just a little tired." she lied.

She went back to thinking, she might as well this plane was one of those boring planes with no sky store or TV, she traveled before but she totally forgot how boring these plane rides were. She got tired of thinking of Syaoran and Sakura so she tried to fall asleep but these seats were so uncomfortable. She had nothing to lean against. She began to think of what her new middle school would be like. She couldn't wait to see Tomoyo (aha she thought a month ago she learned in her English class that her name sounded close to the word tomato) oh and Sakura, her closest friends in Japan next to Syaoran. UGH! Why couldn't he get out of her head! She didn't want to leave she never did she had so much friends in China and they were more fun than Tomoyo and Sakura. She loved Tomoyo and Sakura but sometimes Tomoyo made a huge fuss over Sakura and filmed her and it got really annoying.

"OOOHHHH Sakura your so cute no one can do it better than you, why Sakura I could faint" She Imagined Tomoyo saying. Meiling knew in her head she was exaggerating but still she wasn't missing Japan at all. Suddenly the plane stopped.

"YES" she jumped. People got out of their seats and Meiling thought she struggled to get through the crowd she quickly got through and came out before her parents. Her dad laughed

"Someone must be excited to see their Cousin" Her Father said.

"I am." She said even though he love Sakura and missed China she wanted to make the move as positive as she could and she was excited to see her very first friend ever and cousin just not with another girl

_**So here's my first chapter I hoped you liked it. I you have any comments or suggestions please review. :D**_


	2. heart break

_**Ok so now she's in Japan and she's reuniting with her friends in Japan. **_____

"Syaoran!" She yelled she jumped up and hugged him. He gave her an annoyed look

"Meiling I have a girlfriend" He laughed nervously Meiling felt really sad. They were still friends so why didn't give her a shit. She covered the pain up though.

"I know I just really miss you Syaoran!" Yelled Meiling. Her Aunt came up to her

"Wow your grown so much Meiling" Her Aunt said. She blushed She grabbed her baggage and her family got into Syaoran's mom's car. While Aunt Jian (Syaoran's mom) was driving. Both moms started giggling reminiscing and squabbling over stuff but they were chatting so fast no one could comprehend what they were saying. Meiling looked at him.

"So Syaoran how's Sakura?" She asked She didn't want to look paranoid but she didn't know what else to say.

"Fine" He gave a short answer back. Minutes pass did they really have nothing to talk about. Their conversations used to livelier than this. The boy starred at the window as she started to stare at him.

"Syaoran…." He slowly turned his head

"Yeah?"

"…I missed you no guy is like you so I hope you know Sakura-san is very lucky"

"Oh" He blushed probably because Meiling was trying to make the effort and he wasn't. They just sat there in silence. Occasionally Meiling would say something or ask something and Syaoran would give short boring answers like ok, nothing, nothing much, etc. Did they really grow that far apart? They finally got to the house.

"Oh dear!" Said Aunt Jian "We forgot Harold (Meiling's dad) he was Chinese but his parent's close friend was American so he was a Chinese guy named Harold. The two women ran to the car and drove to the airport.

"Feather brains" Said Syaoran Meiling usually would of laugh but she didn't. They couldn't have grown apart they were just tired.

"Where do I sleep" She asked

"Follow me" he reply. Her temporary room was next to his. He closed her door. Maybe Syaoran was tired too. Then she heard a ring in the other room. "Hi, Sweetheart" Syaoran answered…I'm just took my cousin and aunt home from the airport…. Yeah you should totally try out for the flute solo" Meiling knew who he was talking to. Was she now just going to be his cousin? Why didn't he talk to her in the car? She remembered she always called him ten times an hour and not getting a single answer. He never even responded to her letters either. Her heart hurt she wasn't the girl she wanted to be, Syaoran's girl. Her throat went dry. What did Sakura have that she didn't have? No one loved him more than Meiling did. Not even Sakura could love him as much as she did. Suddenly she ran to his room.

"Actually Syaoran I can't sleep" She whispered

"Aw yeah… yeah… Syaoran said to Sakura on the phone. He smiled and laughed.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling yelled

"What Meiling I'm on the phone" he said she could tell she just annoyed him "What the hell do you want" Her eyes watered, her throat became drier than the Sahara Desert.

"Good night." Her voice cracked She ran out before he could answer back. She ran to their living room she didn't know why. But she was happy not to hear the rest of the couple's conversation. She silently burst out crying on their couch.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

She must have cried herself to sleep because before she knew it she woke up. She got up off the couch and went to her room to get ready for school. She slowly walked out the door she didn't even want to look at Syaoran. She walked to school alone. She had an easy time finding her middle school because it was next to her old elementary school.

"MEILING!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled together. Despite the fact take she was hugging Syaoran's lover and his lover's best friend they were her best friends.

"I made you a dress Meiling-chan." Tomoyo squealed. She showed Tomoyo a pretty dress it was actually beautiful and not as lame and gross as the dresses She made in 6th grade in fact it was gorgeous.

"OH GOSH ITS SO CUTE CAN I KEEP IT?" Meiling jumped

"No it's for your dad" Sakura joked. Before Meiling could answer the bell rang. Tomoyo gave her the dress.

"Bye Meiling" Tomoyo said "We'll show you around later. The girls split up and went their classes. She totally forgot about Syaoran until now. The first half of the day slowly passed by.

_**Yeah sorry I was planning for something else to happen (I'm not telling you what though) but then I got all descriptive and now it's time for bed so I'll to plan the story I was planning it chpt 3. **_


	3. lost

_**Sakura and Tomoyo are showing Meiling around the school.**_

Her classes passed by slowly none of her mourning classes had any of her friends and most of the kids in her classes didn't go to Tomoada Elementary. The lunch bell finally rang. The three friends met up.

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Meilings heart pumped ten times fast for a second

"He had to retake a test." Sakura said in a disappointed voice. Meiling was relieved she knew that if he could of hung out this lunch period she would of become either third wheel or a little pest. "So where should we start?" asked Sakura. Then they looked around the school. They saw the gym, the lunch room, and all the class rooms. Meiling stopped when she saw a big sign, it said LOCK IN,

When: Friday 8:00pm-Saturday 9:00am

Where: School duh

What: It's a night with movies, fun and games

"What's that" Meiling pointed to the sign

"The school is having a fun raiser" Said Tomoyo "It's tonight there will be games and movies like it says."

"It's like a jumbo sleepover too!" Exclaimed Sakura "It's what kids in America do sometimes and everyone liked the thought of doing something way different"

"Wow I want to go"

"Buy a ticket" Said Tomoyo

"I don't have any yen"

"Oh that's ok I'll buy a ticket for you" Said Sakura. They went to the ticket stand.

_**Later that night **_

__Meiling wanted to ask Syaoran so many questions and tell him about her day but he decided to move on. He loved Sakura and she had a except that. Meiling told her parents about the lock in and that she could go. Meiling started to pack. She was really excited she could hang out with Sakura's and Tomoyo's friends and play games and hang out. She was imaging her and Tomoyo talking about guys and maybe Tomoyo showing her to some really cute ones. She saw the new dress Tomoyo gave her earlier and forgot about how annoying she was in elementary. She sat on the couch waiting for Syaoran she wanted to walk him. She imagined them laughing about their weird social studies teacher who earlier danced them this awkward song in a hula skirt and wearing oven mitts. He was trying to explain the attack on Pearl Harbor in World War 2 while keeping the students interested. NOW they would have something to talk about. She turned on the TV. Two episodes of Full Moon Wo Sagashite. The main character was like a princess she always got her wishes granted. The show gave Meiling hope that one day Syaoran would be by her side and make her wishes come true. Couples away broke up anyway. She watched another episode. Then she remembered.

"Mom where's Syaoran?" She asked

"Oh he already left." Her mom replied

"WHAT!" She yelled. Why didn't he invite her? She ran out of the house forgetting her stuff she ran toward the school. Suddenly she calmed down. Now what she thought? There was a busy street it was rush hour. She stood there waiting for her turning to cross the street. That turn would never come. She began to get restless. Then she remembered a few years ago she was walking to school with Syaoran and he showed her a short cut going through a dark tunnel but now it was getting darker and that was stupid idea now. The stop light never changed the sooner she beat up Syaoran for being a jerk to her the better. Maybe she could use a shorter short cut. She turned around and found some this forest that she knew surrounded the school.

CAW CAW

A bunch of crows screeched but still Meiling cautiously kept stepping forward. Weird figures and shadows kept appearing. This place was dark and endless the only light was coming from the moon. "OW!" Meiling spilled into a tree she lost control and her face slide against a tree. "AHHHHHHHH." The wind blowing toward her face made the accident more painful. Regardless she didn't want to miss the lock in or even worse give up on this challenge. She started walking toward the moon guiding her toward the school. She started to notice the moon going down and there were only a few stars in the sky but there weren't very bright. Oddly was gave her more desire the find her way out. Minutes later she was still in the same place. She tried to take a step forward to find out her foot was stuck. She tried to get the foot out but the hole was too tight. The moon sank completely all the light was gone. Red eyes started to approach. A wolf outline began to show. Growl.

"GOD SAVE ME!" She screamed. Tear fell down her cheeked she didn't want to end her life there was so much she wanted to do her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The animal got closer and suddenly pounced. Then a guy flew right in front of her and got attacked by the wolf. The animal began clawing the guy. He started to scream in pain. "Hey you" Meiling yelled. She bent down grabbed a rock and threw it at the wolf's head. Her fear somehow left her. The wolf whimpered and ran out. A tall thin tan boy about 17 stood up. He clothes were ripped apart and he had bags under his eyes. He grabbed Meiling's hands and pulled her out of the twigs. "Thank you." she whispered

"You're welcome" He said emotionlessly He picked her up and fireman carried her. "It would be easier if you didn't slow us down." Meiling felt warm and protected this guy's arms were warm and comforting. She felt protected. She felt luck that it was too dark to see her smile.


	4. the idiots

**Finally I started making things get exciting **

The guy's arms gave Meiling protection.

"Um what's your name" Meiling asked. For some reason she couldn't think of anything to say yet she felt a small piece of happiness.

"Toya" He responded "The little monster was worried about you." Meiling realized that this guy was Sakura's older brother she kept talking about. How can Toya see in the dark? Meiling thought. Eventually they were out of the woods. Ironically they weren't that big Meiling just had no sense in direction. There weren't any cars and or trucks driving by and the street were empty. She must have been in the woods longer than she thought Toya let her down. "I'll be going now said Toya."

"Ok" Meiling said quietly. She walked away but before she was out of sight from Toya. A shady dude with a mask snuck up grabbed her waist and threw her in a limo. "WHAT THE HELL LET GO OF ME YOU LOUSY WALRUS!" She screamed. The limo rapidly drove off. A skinny tall guy duct taped her mouth and tied her hands in between her sat the skinny guy and the fat guy while a pudgy guy was driving. Meiling struggled to get out. She began to kick the seat.

"Listen little brat you better behave." Said the driver. The limo drove faster. Suddenly the car stopped at this broken old barn. The fat guy carried her to the building. His grasp was really tight. They got in the house and caged Meiling. One of the hunch men pulled of her duct tape.

"AHHHHH BITCH!"

"We got her boss" Said the skinny guy. A tall man with a mustache and gray hair stepped forward him looked like a regular man only buff like.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"Are your Minami Li (Meiling's mom)?" He asked

"NO I'M MEILING LI GET YOUR NAMES RIGHT" At that moment she knew she made a big mistake. The man smiled.

"Even better." He called Meiling's father "Hello Harold" He chuckled. Meiling coughed at the stench off the barn.

"What do you want Hayashi-san?" Her father asked in a worried voice. Meiling knew by now everyone was worried. She could hear her mom's cried in the background

"Syaoran why couldn't you just walk her to school" Her mom cried.

"LET ME GO!" Meiling screamed. Suddenly Toya burst through the barn door. He dashed toward the man's phone and snapped it in half.

"Wow this is where your people have your headquarters?" Toya asked.

"We're poor!" The evil man yelled in a whinny voice. "You're mean to mock us." The man kneeled down and cried.

"This is a joke right!" Yelled Meiling

"Unlock her!" Yelled Toya. The fat guy walked toward Meiling's cage and unlocked her. Meiling was angry that they took up her precious time.

"LAY OFF THE MCDONALDS" She yelled. "AND DON'T EVER TOUCH ME WITH THOSE GREASY HANDS EVER AGAIN." They watched her leave with Toya. Meiling was pissed she felt like such a little piss being saved twice once was perfect twice was too much. "WERE YOU STALKING ME?" She yelled at Toya"

"The proper words would be thank you" He said calmly

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK" Cried Meiling. She was angry at the men who stole her and could have held her hostage.

"For you information I heard you scream and get thrown in the car before it drove off" Said Toya "If you were gone I would have to hear the little monster fuss about it so that why I saved you so don't think I give a shit about _you _because I don't"

"Oh" Meiling replied as she walked with him. The response hurt. Why did it hurt? "I…I'm sorry…I just had a rough day." She said. Meiling was expecting him to say "Why did the little monster's boyfriend reject you again?" But he didn't. He looked do at her and gave her an understanding smile. Sadly afterward it disappeared.

"I should walk with you just so we don't have any more adventures" he said in an annoyed tone


	5. The family fight

**Now things get worse **** for Meiling mwa ha ha ha **

Meiling and Toya eventually reached the house at 3:20.

"MEILING! MY BABY!" Yelled her mom. She ran to hug her only daughter. "I WAS SO SCARED! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I'm not a marigold" Meiling said confidently

"I had to save your ass" Toya smirked

"Thank you Toya" Said Meiling's father Toya nodded and walked out the door. A blushing Syoaran and his parents came into the room. Meiling's aunt and uncle ran to her too make a group hug. Meiling was annoyed and couldn't breathe but she was happy to be in a warm candle scented house. She looked up at her father. His head was down and he starred at the floor blankly.

"What's wrong dad?." Her dad hesitated…..

"There's something I have to tell everyone" He said "It has to do with why we moved here." Meiling's mom aunt and uncle stopped hugging her.

"What do you mean?" Her mom asked

"You see because I own a successful company and a poorer company is after us. They desperately need my money" He said

"WELL WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU" Her mom yelled. He looked down.

"I owe them money." He said

"What?"

"I OWN THEM MONEY OK"

"WHAT HOW MUCH?" She yelled "…" "WELL HOW MUCH?" Meiling and he relatives watched in awe. Even Syoaran looked surprised. Meiling started to panic she never saw her parents fight not for all 12 years she was alive"

"100,000 yen" Her dad said. Her mom slapped him. "YOU BASTARD WE COULD LOSE EVERYTHING WITH A DEPT THAT HIGH WE ALMOST LOST MY BABY BECAUSE OF YOU" THEIR POOR BECAUSE OF YOU AREN'T THEY." "…." "AREN'T THEY?" "yeah" her dad responded. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I HATE YOU BOTH" Screamed Meiling. She ran to her room. She couldn't believe she left her best friends in the whole world all because of her father's mistakes. "!" She screamed into her pillow. Everything she bottled up exploded tears burst out of her eyes. It was seldom for her to cry but she already cried twice in two days. I hate my life! She thought. She could hear her parents screaming like bloody mutter but she tried to block them out. The door creaked open. "Meiling?" Syoaran said softly. "LEAVE ME ALONE" "Meiling I'm so sorry" Syoaran said "I had no idea what your family was going through" "WHY SHOULD I CARE IF YOUR SORRY? YOU MEEN NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING GETTING OUT!" She turned to see a shocked yet hurt expression on his face. "Oh..Ok Meiling" Syoaran's voice was shaking. "Come talk to me whenever you want." He walked out. Meiling went back to crying. She missed her friends so much. She missed the sleepovers and hangouts with her friends, her school and old house with a beautiful backyard. "I hate Japan" she cried. She didn't care about Sakura or Tomoyo anymore she felt so depressed. Now her parents were scaring her would she be on those streets with rigged clothes begging for food because of her dad. She just wanted to go back to China and to have a happy debtless family again. She had a feeling that stronger goons were after her and her mom. She stopped crying. "I'm being a baby" she thought she bottled her feelings up again and fell asleep on the tear stained pillow. 


	6. Syaoran's POV

**This will be in Syaoran's POV Now he's the one feeling bad too. **

Syaoran stood there with parents, watching her aunt and uncle fight he had no idea Meiling's family was broke. He remember when he found out Meiling was coming he wasn't very happy, but it wasn't because she was a pest in fact he actually liked having her around. He never showed his feelings around her because every time he did something for her she got all crazy and obsessed. He remembered from their past her obsessions always disappointed her or broke her heart and gave her a weak of depression. Quickly he rejected the thought of Meiling getting depressed he knew she was though now. His Aunt started to slap his Uncle. He glanced at Meiling she looked like she was about to cry. He knew she won't Meiling was always the last to cry. Suddenly "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Meiling Screamed. She ran out of the room. "MEILING!" Syaoran called after her. She didn't hear him. "GREAT YOU MADE HER CRY FOR YOUR DRAMATICS" Yelled Uncle Harold. Syaoran couldn't believe no one was comforting Meiling. He ran to her room. "Meiling?" Syaoran said softly. "LEAVE ME ALONE" "Meiling I'm so sorry" Syaoran said "I had no idea what your family was going through" Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were red to and her tears looked unstoppable he wanted to hug his cousin and tell her everything was ok "WHY SHOULD I CARE IF YOUR SORRY? YOU MEEN NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING! GET OUT!" Now he wanted to cry he should have been more welcoming to her it was his fault she was crying he never meant to hurt her but he was too shy to showing Meiling how happy he was to have her back into his daily life again. The truth was he thought if he let Meiling close to him either she would hurt him or he would hurt her but it was too late she was hurt. "Oh… Ok Meiling" Syaoran's voice was shaking. "Come talk to me whenever you want." He knew more than anything she wanted to be alone. He walked to his room. "Why was I so cold to her I never meant to be." He remembered the car ride they had from the airport to their house. He was so exhausted from failing all his classing and in a pissed off mood. He didn't want to talk to anybody. Then when they got home Sakura called, she helped him with his homework on the phone and then they somehow they started a combo. Meiling's phone interruption just brought him back to the reality that he was failing and could repeat 7th grade but he didn't mean to hurt her. He just wasn't think straight that night. She seemed sad ever since she came here. He heard Meiling's cries get louder he knew the exact reason why she was crying she was missing China. He remembered when he left China. Meiling had really great friends in China the best. He had a flash back of a time a guy broke Meiling's heart purposely.

**Flashback**

Syaoran was sitting on the swings laughing with his friends Chao and Jian. He saw Meiling and her boyfriend (back then) Bohai face to face. "Meiling" He said "Yah?" Meiling squealed. "You annoy me the way you squeal and jump around your really loud it's like you're a little girl and I'm going out with it" "What do you mean?" "I mean" he chuckled and then continued. "You…IT WAS A JOKE I PRETEENED TO LIKE YOU" He said harshly. Meiling yelled "WHAT THE FUCK I LOVE YOU" He just shrugged and walked away. He saw Meiling dropped to the ground and cried. Before he could go after her or her new ex, Chao yelled "OH MY GOSH SYAORAN!" and Chao and Jian tried to drag him somewhere else he tried to ditch them but they wanted to show him something. "It's really cool!" Exclaimed Jian. Suddenly he saw all her friends even her best guy friends other there running up to hug her and beat him up. Weeks later she was still obsessed with him and cried a lot but her friends didn't care they loved Meiling for who she was no matter what she did or how annoying she was. Syaoran zapped out of his flash back. He began to cry for her pain they were such good friends to her when he wasn't. He suddenly saw her present he was going to give her but forgot all about. It had a key chain that said welcome to Japan and he bought her a drawing book he was the only person in the world who knew she liked drawing. He got out of his room. His family stopped fighting he snuck into Meiling's room to give her the late present but she was sleeping. "I'm sorry Meiling" He whispered he could never share his feelings to anyone but Sakura but tonight he would do anything to make Meiling feel welcome to Japan. He left her present on the little table next to her and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Good night" He whispered. He got into bed and prayed that one day Meiling would find a guy who didn't hurt her and loved her as much as he loved Sakura.

**AW cousinly love. Wow it's almost 1am lol well I love this chapter I think this is the best writing I've ever done especially for this story **


	7. MeilingSakura's dad?

**Sorry I took so long to type chapter 7 my sister was hogging the computer**

Meiling woke up the next morning finding a present next to her bed she was too sad to open it. She got out of bed all she wanted to do was go back home and not Syaoran's home. She heard him in the next room talking to Sakura "Whatever" She whispered under her breathe. She walked down stairs felt an aura of angrier and awkwardness. The kitchen was silent. Her aunt and uncle didn't know what to say after yesterday's fight.

"Want some toast?" Meiling's mom asked

"Yah" She said briefly.

"Meiling Syaoran's going to be escorting you around for a while and you're not allowed to leave the house without me your uncle Syaoran or your aunt.

"Ok" She replied usually she would be angry but she didn't have anywhere to go because she didn't have any friends in Japan expect Tomoyo and Sakura but they were always near Syaoran and Meiling was trying hard to get over him. There was an awkward silence at the table. Syaoran came down for breakfast. Meiling's mom glanced at Syaoran's mom.

"OH Syaoran from now on when Meiling needs to go somewhere could you go with her she more likely be with you then any of us since you're best friends" She asked

"Yah ok actually I was about to invite Meiling to the park with me, Sakura and Tomoyo." Meiling looked but he hadn't invited her anywhere since before she meant Sakura she was a little surprised.

"I'll go" She said confidently. She didn't want to go with them but it was better than sitting at home doing nothing. She went upstairs to go ready and then she and Syaoran left. The sky was blue there was no sign of rain at all. The air felt really cool and fresh. There was a pleasant like flower smell in the air. Birds were chirping usually this made Meiling feel happy and in control of everything but for some reason today it didn't.

"MEILING-CHAN, SYAORAN!" Sakura and Tomoyo ran to then and hugged them. Syaoran pulled out his hand for Sakura to hold. Meiling felt weird she felt nothing no heart pumping or any need to make Syaoran happy she felt normal in a comfortable way. They got to the playground. It was full of little kids. Tomoyo gave a little disappointed look.

"Ohhhh I didn't think the playground would be full of little kids" She wined. Sakura laughed

"Tomoyo-chan what did you expect"

"For the playground to be empty?" She said in the confused tone yet as if it was obvious there would be an empty playground on a beautiful Saturday morning. They all began to laugh. "Well still it won't be fun having little three and four year olds running around us"

"Let go to the store" Said Sakura "Wait" "You heard me come on" She youthful short haired burnet let go of Syaoran hand a ran to the super market everyone followed. "What now?" Syaoran asked. "Whatever we do on a playground there will still be people but there's more room and no little kids to ruin into" Tomoyo laughed "Sakura chan you're so weird." Meiling loved the weird idea. "Ok!" She touched Sakura on the shoulder tag you're it and so that's how the whole day of fun started. Adventully Eriol joined in the fun to. Sakura's phone rang.

"Oh Time to go home?" The game stopped. Meiling looked out the window the sun was going down. "Can Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran and Eriol come over. " "Yay!" Sakura jumped. "He said yes". Eriol smirked and Tomoyo jumped "Yay more time with friends." Syaoran blushed. They each called the parent's except Eriol because he didn't have any. They all walked to her house. Suddenly Meiling saw Toya. "Why are you smiling so much Meiling-chan" Eriol asked. "Well yeah I get to eat here and not with my bickering parents" "But it's gotten so big" Tomoyo stepped into the conversation." Bigger then when you had a crush on Syaoran" mentioned Eriol. Meiling looked to see where Sakura and Syaoran were they were making out on the couch before she could get the attention to them Tomoyo yelled "Meiling liiiiiiiiiiiikes someone." Meiling frowned "YOU BE QUIET" "Is it Mr. Kimono?" Eriol asked meaning Sakura's dad. Technically in was but Meiling A Mr. Kimono but she didn't know but she still blushed she thought of Toya's sweet protecting smile. "OH MY GOSH MEILING LOOOOOVES SAKURA'S DAD" Yelled Eriol. Toya who was in the other room working glanced at her and said "He's out of the bug's league" Meiling couldn't help but yell back. "Oh so no I'm a bug I'll show you a bug!" Toya gave an evil little smile. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT WIPE THAT SMILE OFF MR." Toya fell to the floor laughing. "Dinner" Said Mr. Kimono. The couple stopped kissing. Sakura, Syaoran and their three friends walked to the dinner table. Toya was on the ground laughing. "Should I call the doctor" Syaoran asked. Toya slowly got up and calmed down. "Dad Meiling likes you" He said casually. Meiling through a grape at Toya. "Is that all you got." "No but I don't to send to the dog house where you belong all because of a food fight! Meiling said in a loud voice. Toya chuckled "You should be talking the first time a saw you a thought you were a dog" He said playfully. "OH OK SO THAT'S HOW IT IS" She yelled but by the look on her face she was having fun. She looked powerful and confident again she was louder than ever. The Kimonos Tomoyo Syaoran and Eriol were entertained as Toya and Meiling fought back and forth together. This lasted until Meiling's mom called. "Mom's I'm hanging out with my friends" She said in a demanding voice "Don't embarrass me" Meiling looked really sad and disappoint this was the most funnest EVER! Suddenly she looked mad "FINE WE'LL GO HOME" "Syaoran it's time the leave." They hugged their friends. "Goodbye bug" Toya said in a teasing manner. Meiling showed her fist. Meiling and Syaoran walked out. He tried to make Meiling happy so he laughed. "Meiling I thought that would never end" He laughed "What end?" She asked "You know you fighting with Toya" Meiling laughed. Then she remembered "Oh do you know how he found he yesterday and why weren't you at the lock in yesterday."

"I didn't see you at the lock in so me and our friends started to look around for you we couldn't find you so I called you at home but no one at home knew where your where either so Sakura (he smiled at her name) got all sad an then Toya came because she forgot something and he said since she was said he would look for you we all did" Syaoran replied. Meiling felt loved but I the same time disappointed so Toya really did only come to save her just the make Sakura happy.

"He loves Sakura doesn't he" She said.

"In a brotherly way I guess but he has a girlfriend"

"WHAT!" Was the word Meiling managed to pop, her eyes somehow watered. "She tried to hide her love "Who would date that."

"No one JUST KIDDING!" He liked teasing Meiling.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" But suddenly they were home. Meiling's phone rang. "

Meiling: Hello?

Tomoyo: Hello Tomoyo you love Toya don't you.

Meiling: No I DON'T! Meiling smiled

Tomoyo: I'm not teasing. Her voice was friendly and trustful. It weakened Meiling.

Meiling: Well I don't think so. She blushed.

Tomoyo: You were so happy today with him I could tell I know you love him you can't deny it but I'll be here to help you when you admit it. Meiling could tell Tomoyo cared enough to help. But she didn't love him because she wasn't obsessing over him yet there for she didn't love him or even like him.

Meiling: Is this all you called about.

Tomoyo: Yes but we could talk about something ok.

Meiling: Ok Meiling laugh she was so happy she had her friends so she could meet Toya. NOT THAT SHE LIKED HIM HE JUST TAUGHT HER SOMETHING… well he taught me her something. Or so Meiling thought.


	8. The night of the play

**MEILING HAS A CHALLENGE BUT WITH HER FRIENDS SHE GAINS HER COMFIDENCE TO MEET HER GOAL. **

**A/N A QUARTER IS LIKE A SEMESTER ONLY THERES A SEMESTER EQUALS HALF A SCHOOL YEAR AND A QUARTER TAKES UP A FORTH. OH AND SAN IS A JAPANESSE ABBR FOR MRS. OR MR. **

A few weeks went by Meiling hadn't seen Toya. She hung out with Sakura a lot but they rarely hung out at Sakura's house and when they did Toya was gone. Meiling slowly became less energetic. A quarter passed and Meiling Syaoran and Tomoyo joined the drama class. It was the first day of the second quarter. Meiling felt kinda of sad she didn't know why she just did. Their drama teacher was really pretty and she just got out of school last year. Suddenly Toya walked in. Meiling got her energy back.

"I'm Suzuki-san" The teacher said. Tomoyo leaned in to whisper to Syaoran. They both laugh. Tomoyo raised her hand

"What's Toya doing here?" she asked in her sweet innocent voice. Meiling knew what she was doing.

"This is Toya-san" Suzuki-san cheerfully said to the kids. "He's going to be my teacher's assistant" Suzuki-san started telling everyone about the drama class. Syaoran glared at Toya even though he knew Meiling liked him, Toya was still his enemy.

"Be nice to Toya for Meiling-chan" Tomoyo whispered.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Meiling whispered "but I don't like him"

"Whatever" Syaoran said he sat there looking up and thinking for a bit. "I guess I should behave for a good grade" He lied.

"LIER!" Meiling yelled. Eyes turned to Meiling.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Suzuki-san asked. "Um no." Quickly Meiling sat down. She looked at Toya. He gave her no attention she put her head down. The class started additions a few days later. They were doing Hercules. Syaoran got Meg. Tomoyo got one of the 4 fan girls and Meiling got to be Hades assistant Alcina. Syaoran looked unsatisfied. "I'm going to talk to Suzuki-san" He said in an annoyed tone. Meiling looked to watch where Syaoran was walking she saw Toya flirting was Suzuki. She was smiling back. Meiling just sat there and watched. "Meiling? hello? Meiling?" Tomoyo said

"What!"

"You spaced out."

"Oh sorry" Meiling said in a low tone. 

"Meiling are you ok you look sad."

"Tired" She smiled "It's all good I didn't get any sleep though. Tomoyo glanced at Toya. "Meiling-chan is something wrong you can tell me." Meiling thought for a moment she did feel sad but she didn't know why. "It's fine" Meiling said. Apparently Syaoran got a female part because they ran out of guy parts. Tomoyo laughed but for some reason Meiling didn't find it funny but she pulled it off and laughed and teased him. Meiling found out she was sadder every time drama class was over. Week after week Toya flirted with Suzuki and Meiling got quieter. Finally after the 10th week Meiling lost her energy and while her friends were walking home with her she zoned them out. Tomorrow would be the night of the play. Why did she care if Toya liked Suzuki-san? She liked Syaoran or did she? She hadn't thought of him as more than a friend since she met Toya but she knew for a fact that Toya liked Suzuki-san. She remembered one day she heard them talking and he told her any guy would be lucky the date her she just chuckled and asked him if he like someone. Then turned bright red then he struggled to talk. Toya always volunteered to assist Suzuki to she never actually had to ASK him to do anything. He acted just like Syaoran acted around Sakura. If no one liked her maybe she could just give up. The next day Meiling had to go to the High school part of her school to get more papers for the teacher when he heard Toya talking to Yuki and some of his friends. "I think I love her she's a goddess with long red hair and perfect waist."

"Can't you talk about anyone beside her" Yuki asked

"No" Toya said excitedly "Suzuki-san is well she's wonderful she's always smiling and smells like fruit." Meiling never saw Toya this happy. Tears fell down her face she know he loved her she knew she meant nothing to him but it hurt to hear him say "I love her" about another girl. She sat against the wall tears slowly sliding down her cheek. Why didn't she notice her crush on Toya earlier she could of stopped Toya from meeting Suzuki-san. Toya kept complementing her. Finally he said.

"But tonight I'll confess!" Meiling ran off. She got the papers for her teacher and slowly walked back to her classroom. "Meiling what took you so long" The teacher asked annoyed by how long Meiling took. "Nothing sorry" Meiling said quietly. Finally the bell rang and it was the day of the play. Meiling walked to the nearest closet. She couldn't bare to see Toya with another girl, a gorgeous girl. She sat in the closet. Toya would probably be judging her performance laughing at her every move. She didn't want to perform anymore. Finally she heard Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Eriol calling her name multiple times but not Toya. "THERE YOU ARE!" Syaoran yelled "WHY ARE YOU HIDEING."

"I just." Meiling sniffed

"YOU JUST WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"What do you mean" She cried harder.

"YOU'RE CRYING MY BEST FRIEND AND COUSIN MEILING NEVER CRIED! GET OVER IT AND FIGHT FOR HIM" He yelled "SO WHO ARE YOU? YOUR NOT THE GIRL I KNEW….In fact you weak" he said

"SHUT UP SYAORAN YOU NEVER YELLED A SAKURA LIKE THIS! WHY ME WHY ME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY COMPATITION NO GUY WILL EVER LIKE ME!"

"I KNOW WHO SHE IS ITS." Syaoran leaned it Meiling's ear "Suzuki"

"But how did?"

"Tomoyo"

"Oh"

"SO GET UP AND WIN HIM LIKE YOU TRIED TO WIN ME."

"But I never win I'm giving up"

"BUT YOU NEVER GAVE UP! YOUR WERE STRONG! SO WHY NOW? WHY NOW?" He yelled louder.

"Because what do I have that she doesn't have"

"Well for one thing YOUR NOT A TEACHER and your funny ask any of your friends and you used to be strong and now your well now your acting helpless and worthless but I know you're not because if you were I would leave you at home and never let you play with our friend outside of school" Meiling still had to be with someone when she left home. "And if it makes you feel any better I love you more than any girl in the world except for Sakura it's just you're my cousin and going out with you is like Toya going out with Sakura.

"Awkward?"

"Yah but not because it's you but because we're related there for I don't have feelings for you but someone will I promise so don't give up MAKE HIM YOURS!" Meiling smiled for the first time in a long time her face was dry again.

"I will. " She jumped out of the closet and ran to the stage. She got into her costume. When the play was over and Meiling walked up to Toya. "Toya I want to have a word with you!"

"Hold on bug after this" He walked got on stage. Meiling got confused. Then Sakura and Tomoyo can up to her.

"Meiling the high school students are going to putting on a play come sit with us" It was a play about some prom Meiling was bored but then Toya started to perform. Toya, Yuki and some guys started talking they were all in uniforms.

Toya: I think I love her she's a goddess with long red hair and perfect waist.

Yuki: Can't you talk about anyone beside her.

Toya: No, Rika-san is well she's wonderful she's always smiling and smells like fruit.

Toya kept talking about this Rika girl and then Suzuki-san came on stage. Yuki and the other guys walked off.

Suzuki: I wonder if any guy will ask me to the dance.

Toya (blushes): Any guy would be lucky to go out with you.

Suzuki: Do you like anyone"

Toya: (turns bright red and struggles to talk.)The play slowly continued.. Meiling felt embarrassed this whole time Toya was acting and Suzuki was helping him. To girls in the back were whispering.

"Ryou said they were going to kiss in the end" Meiling heard it she couldn't let Toya kiss Suzuki-san even if it was just acting. She had to think of a plan maybe if she got close to the stage crew she could find a way to ruin the kissing seen now if only she had an alibi. What would be reasons to leave a play for a long time? She thought of something. "Sakura I can get Yuki's autograph for you."

"But I don't like Yuki anymore"

"I know but it could make Syaoran jealous" Sakura smile at that thought "Ok but don't get in trouble" Meiling gave her a reassuring smile. She grabbed a hoodie she never wore so no one knew who she was. She snuck back stage. Now what she thought? AHA! The lights, if she could get control of the lights and make them too bright. Toya and Suzuki-san would get confused and not kiss. But that would only stop the play for a bit. She saw a group of people drinking coffee.

"I don't want mine" Someone said

Maybe if she dropped something like coffee on Suzuki-san she would run off stage to clean herself off. "Can I have it" She asked. He gave her the coffee. A scene ended. The lights on stage turned off. She blended in with her black hoodie so no one could see her then she stuck on stage she hid behind this card board tree. It was really tall and it had stairs behind it. Toya and Suzuki did a Rapunzel-modern like scene earlier in the play but the tree was still there. She climbed on the stairs and hid. The play began again. A couple of scenes passed by. The boring play would never end. The tree with Meiling hiding on it got dragged on and off the stage often. Finally the tree came back on stage. The last scene began.

Toya: Rika… I… I love you. I'm sorry Brad dumped you but you deserve better.

Suzuki-san: You don't love me! Nobody loves me!

Toya: I love you. You're everything I want. (Toya gives Suzuki-san his jacket)

Suzuki-san: Do… do you really like me? (Toya nodded) Would you do anything for me? (He blushed). Meiling was leaning against the tree it tipped over. Suzuki-san jumped out of the way.

"MEILING!" Toya yelled in shock. "AHHHH" Toya caught her and the coffee spilled on the round.

"What are you doing?"

"I really wanted to watch close up" She lied.

"It's ok Meiling." Said Suzuki. "Aw your coffee spilled."

"It's ok I lost my appetite" Finally the bell rang. The students quickly dashed out of the auditorium without giving the stage a second look. "I'm sorry." Meiling said.

"It's ok the audience looked really bored anyway" Suzuki-san smiled. Toya was smiling to. Meiling was so happy she had her friends there to get over her sadness she realized that for the first time she won! She actually won! And she was in Toya's arms! Bonus!


End file.
